Best Christmas Ever
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: Sort of AU. Unique is a new addition to McKinley High's Glee Club... and just in time for Christmas!


Unique couldn't help but let out an involuntary gasp as she entered the choir room to everyone smiling warmly at her. Mercedes and Kurt at her sides, she had an extra boost of confidence as she sauntered into the centre of the room where Mr. Schuster was waiting.

As she came close enough, Mr Schue extended an arm toward her, lightly draping it across her shoulders. "Alright everybody," he said brightly. "we've got a new student joining us, just in time for Christmas! This is Unique." Unique looked around her, and aside from a lone blonde cheerleader sitting at the back of the room, everyone was all smiles. "Let's make her feel welcome." He gestured for her to join the other students sitting in the rows of chairs before him. As she looked around for a vacant chair, she noticed a light brown haired, bright blue eyed girl eagerly patting the seat beside her. Shrugging, she wandered over, giving the girl a grateful smile as she slipped into the chair.

"Alright!" Mr. Shue rubbed his hands together. "Unique, you're just in time for this weeks assignment." Mr Shue practically glides over to the whiteboard, picking up a marker and hastily, yet neatly writing on it. "Carols!" he announces gleefully, turning around. "I want you guys to sing your favourite carols, or the ones that mean the most to you. Would anyone like to start us off?"

"Mr Shue," Mercedes spoke up from the side of the room. "Kurt and I have to go soon, but we might just have a little something."

Mr Shue looked over at two of his ex-students. "Oh, I almost forgot! It's good to have you guys back with us. Take it away!"

"Unique," said Kurt. "Come on up here with us will you?" Unique hesitantly rose to her feet, looking around her as she went to join Kurt and Mercedes at the front of the room. She resolved to stand up there with them and let them sing most of it.

_You better watch out _

_You better not cry _

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why _

_Santa Claus is coming to town _

_He's making a list _

_And checking it twice _

_He's gonna find out _

_Who's naughty and nice _

_Santa Claus is coming to town _

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake _

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake! _

_You better watch out!_

_You better not cry _

_You better not pout _

_I'm telling you why _

_Santa Claus is coming to town _

_Santa Claus is coming _

_Santa Claus is coming _

_Santa Claus is coming _

_Santa Claus is coming to town _

Everyone clapped when they finished and Unique couldn't help but smile as she spotted a nice looking brown haired girl eagerly patting the empty chair beside her. With a nervous glance back at Kurt and Mercedes who both smiled and nodded encouragingly, Unique cautiously made her way through the seats to join her. "I'm Marley," she whispers with a smile before they both turn their attention to Mr Shue at the front of the room. Unique was the only one who noticed Mercedes and Kurt get up to go and gave them a little wave and a tiny hint at a smile as they left.

* * *

><p>"Marley?" said Mr Shue, stepping aside as she rose to her feet and made her way to the front of the room to sing next.<p>

"This song was really special to me. Christmas is sometimes hard, because my Dad's not here anymore, but this song always cheers us up. This one is for you Unique, our early Christmas present!" From her seat amongst the others, Unique wiped the tear hastily from her cheek at the sentiment.

_Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see _

_Way up in the sky, little lamb _

_Do you see what I see _

_A star, a star, dancing in the night sky _

_With a tail as big as a kite _

_With a tail as big as a kite _

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy _

_Do you hear what I hear _

_Ringing through the sky shepherd boy, do you hear what I hear_

_Do you hear what I hear _

_A song, a song, high above the trees _

_With avoice as big as the sea _

_With a voice as big as the sea _

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king _

_Do you know what I know _

_In your palace warm, mighty king _

_Do you know what I know _

_A Child, A Child, shivers in the cold _

_Let us bring him silver and gold _

_Let us bring him silver and gold_

_Said the king to people everywhere _

_Listen to what I say _

_Pray for peace, people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say _

_The Child, The Child, sleeping in the night _

_He will bring us goodness and light _

_He will bring us goodness and light _

All Unique could think to do was just watch her as she sung, in awe of her talent. Around her, the other Glee club members all started to sing along, until, by the end, even Unique was singing with her.

* * *

><p>Mr. Shue clapped his hands as Marley returned to her seat. "That was a great way to start us off Marley!"<p>

Unique smiled wide as Marley caught her eye. "That was amazing!" she said and Marley shrugged, though a small smile escaped her lips. "Do you want to sing something?"

"I'm not sure…" said Unique. "That's ok, but I'm more than happy to sing with you if you change your mind."

"We'll go next Mr Shue," said the blonde cheerleader from up the back of the room, the only one who hadn't been smiling when she'd first come in. Unique sunk lower in her seat as the blonde cheerleader, Kitty, Marley had whispered skipped down the steps, lightly taking the hand of the boy with glasses at the front of the room, pulling him to the front of the room with her.

"Kitty and Artie. Alright!" said Mr Shue, stepping aside.

_I really can't stay _

_Baby it's cold outside _

_I've got to go away _

_Baby it's cold outside _

_This evening has been_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in _

_So very nice _

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice _

_My mother will start to worry_

_Beautiful, what's your hurry? _

_My father will be pacing the floor _

_Listen to the fireplace roar _

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Beautiful, please don't hurry _

_Maybe just a half a drink more _

_Put some records on while I pour _

_The neighbours might think _

_Baby it's bad out there _

_Say, what's in this drink? _

_No cabs to be had out there _

_I wish I knew how _

_Your eyes are like starlight now _

_To break this spell _

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell _

_I ought to say no, no, no _

_Mind if I move in closer? _

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried _

_What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay _

_Baby don't hold_

_Ah, but it's cold outside _

_Oh baby it's cold outside _

_Oh baby it's cold outside_

* * *

><p>Mr Shue led the half hearted applause as he stepped into the centre of the choir room. "Well, I'm not sure that was.. Christmas-y exactly, but, very nice. Good job anyway." Unique noticed how Marley stared after Kitty as she wandered back to take her seat in the last row.<p>

"Don't like her?" Unique asked. Marley turned to her, wide eyed.

"I never said that!" Marley said with a gasp. "But, I'm not really sure I do… I mean, she's a nice _person_ but…"

Unique rested a gentle hand on her arm, smiling as Marley met her eyes. "It's alright. We all have at least one person we don't get along with."

* * *

><p>Unique, having missed the last bit of Mr Shue's speech for talking with Marley looked at the two boys in the centre of the room, one blonde and the other blue eyed with mousy brown coloured hair, who, she noted, Marley was staring at, quite wistfully.<p>

"Now _him_ you like I take it?" she asked to a deep blush from her new friend.

_Come they told me _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_A new born king to see _

_Pa rum pump um pum _

_Our finest gifts we bring _

_Pa rum pump um pum _

_To lay before the king _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_Rum pum pum pum _

_Rum pum pum pum _

_So, to honour him _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_When we come _

_Little baby _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_I am a poor boy too _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_I have no gift to bring _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_That's fit to give the king_

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_Rum pum pum pum _

_Rum pum pum pum _

_Shall I play for you _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_Mary nodded _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_The ox and lamb kept time _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_I played my drum for Him _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_I played my best for Him _

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Rum pum pum pum_

_Then, He smiled at me_

_Pa rum pum pum pum _

_Me and my drum _

"Now _that_ was a Christmas carol!" said Mr Shue as he stepped where Sam and Ryder, Unique learned from Marley, had been a moment before.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Unique wandered into the quiet, empty auditorium where Marley had asked to meet her. Sitting down in a seat among what, during a show, would be an audience, Unique looked around worriedly. Had she been stood up? The smile returned to her face as she saw the other members of Glee club gathering on the stage in front of her, led by Marley.<p>

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"What are you guys doing?" Unique asked.

The boy she had come to know as Blaine stepped up beside Marley. "A little bird told us you've had a few tough Christmases in the past."

"We wanted to make this one extra special," said Marley. Marley and Blaine turned to look at the others momentarily before looking back at their lone audience member and beginning to sing.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

_Let your heart be light _

_From now on, _

_Our troubles will be out of sight _

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

_Make the Yule-tide gay _

_From now on, _

_All our troubles will be miles away _

_Here we are as in olden days _

_Happy golden days of yore. _

_Faithful friends who are dear to us _

_Gather near to us once more _

_Through the years _

_we all will be together_

_if the fates allow _

_hang a shining star upon the highest bough _

_and have yourself a merry little Christmas now _

Tearful, Unique was surprised to be met with the smiling faces and friendly, helping hands of the other Glee member as they helped her up on the stage to sing with them.

"You guys don't know how much this means to me," she said, looking around at everyone. "Thank you, all, for giving me the best Christmas I've ever had."

* * *

><p><strong> I'll be taking a short break from posting online over the holidays and will return on the 7th of January in the New Year. <strong>**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
